Pagi, Siang, Petang, Malam
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Drabble, Kaito X Luka. \Karena aku mencintaimu setiap waktu. Pagi, siang, petang, malam./ RnR? DLDR.


a/n: KaitoLuka lagi~! xD karena Chill kurang suka GakuLuka —atau bahkan gak suka *nyumput* jadi bikinnya pair ini haha.  
Yosh. Selamat membacaaa~! Ayo kita semarakkan pair KaitoLuka! XD *plak*

.

Pagi, Siang, Petang, Malam

Standard disclaimer applied**  
**Vocaloid © CRYPTON Yamaha, etc.**  
**Fanfic © Chillianne Erythroxylon

Warning(s): _AU, Drabble, little bit OOC, typo, misstypo, etc.__**  
**_Summary: Drabble, _Kaito X Luka. \Karena aku mencintaimu setiap waktu. Pagi, siang, petang, malam./ RnR? DLDR._

.

I don't need all kinds of flame, but it doesn't matter if you had given me one of it.  
So, I've warned you and it means; _you shouldn't read it if you don't like it._

.

**Pagi**

Pagi hari Luka terbangun dari awang mimpi yang mencekamnya dalam dunia ilusi. Gadis berambut merah jambu bergelombang itu menggeliat sembari menguap lebar di tempat tidurnya, setelah sesi pengumpulan nyawa.

Ia mengguyur tubuhnya dengan aie se-ala kadarnya, dan sarapan dengan sepotong roti seadanya. _'Sudah terlambat!' _batinnya berguncang panik. Cepat-cepat ia berlari ke luar rumah, mengunci pintu depan, lalu menutup gerbang. Gadis itu berlari tergesa, membuat rambut merah muda indahnya berkibar menari dengan angin.

"Selamat pagi, Nona manis!"

Luka menghentikan kegiatan berlarinya dan menggerutu kesal. Tepat di hadapannya muncul sosok pemuda berambut _ocean blue _bertampang bodoh, yang kini tersenyum lebar. Benar-benar konyol!

"Kau menyita waktuku, BaKAITO!" sungutnya nyalang, namun sang Shion Kaito di depannya masih memamerkan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Kaito, seraya ikut berlari bersama Luka. Menyamakan langkahnya dengan gadis bermata _azure _tersebut. Megurine Luka mendengus sebal.

"Tentu saja sekolah, bodoh!" sinisnya dingin.

"Benarkah? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk belajar, bodoh! Kau bodoh! Untuk apa kau bersekolah kalau kau tidak tahu tujuanmu sendiri?"

Gadis itu mencerca sang pemuda seraya menjitak kepala si _BaKAITO _pelan. Dia tidak bodoh, hanya saja kurang pintar —itu bodoh yang diperhalus. Kali ini bukan cengiran jahil maupun senyuman bodoh yang terpatri di wajahnya yang lumayan tampan (uhuk). Namun sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Aku bersekolah untuk belajar mencintaimu, dari pagi hari."

"… bo-bodoh!" (_Tsundere_.)

.

.

.

**Siang**

Siang hari yang terik di hari libur, Luka melangkahkan kakinya, berniat untuk mencari sebuah kedai es krim yang dikiranya bisa menghilangkan hawa mencekam.

Gadis itu terlihat sumrigah saat menemukan kedai yang dicarinya. Setelah berkeliling kota selama beberapa menit, dewi Fortuna kembali berpihak padanya. "Aku akan makan es krim buah yang sangaaaat banyak!" gumamnya riang, sangat keluar dari sifat aslinya yang dingin dan kalem.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Luka saat dirinya menabrak pemuda _bodoh _yang sangat menyebalkan baginya. "Bodoh!" makinya _tsundere_. Dan Kaito hanya mengucapkan permintaan maafnya pendek seraya tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. "Kau sangat bodoh!"

"Kau berniat membeli es krim?" tanya Kaito ceria. Tak menghiraukan ejekan yang diberikan Luka padanya.

"Kau bisa melihat gelagatku, bodoh!"

—dan pemuda itu kembali tertawa puas. Membuat gadis _tsundere _di hadapannya semakin gerah; rasanya ia ingin menonjok wajah si bodoh ini. "Jangan makan es krim. Aku punya yang lebih, yang bisa membuatmu sejuk," katanya lembut. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Dan Luka baru menyadari bahwa … bahkan pipinya merona me … ahh! Sudah, sudah! Jangan dibayangkan!

"Hn. Apa?"

"Aku akan menyejukkanmu dengan cintaku di siang hari."

"I-idiot!" (_Tsundere. Tsundere._)

.

.

.

**Petang**

Petang hari Kaito dan Luka tengah menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka di halaman rumah Luka.

Langit yang jingga saat itu membiaskan semburat lembayungnya yang membuat sebuah kontras keemasan di sekitarnya. Indah. Sangat indah jika diperhatikan lebih detil dan dihayati dengan sepenuh hati. Beruntunglah Kaito saat itu.

"Hei, Luka. Setelah ini … mau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Kaito memecah keheningan. Luka mendongak, menatap mata safir pemuda itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Jalan-jalan? Ke mana?" tanyanya bingung.

Kaito tersenyum penuh makna.

"Mari menjelajahi indahnya angkasa senja, bermain dengan lembayung dan awan-awan yang berarak, dan mengucapkan selamat tidur pada matahari. Biar kutunjukkan betapa luas, besar, dan adihulungnya cintaku padamu, seperti sore ini."

"… to-to-toloool!" (_Tsundere. Tsundere. Tsundere.)_

.

.

.

**Malam**

Malam hari Luka tengah menunggu kedatangan Kaito yang tiba-tiba saja memintanya untuk menunggu di taman kota.

Gadis itu menggeram, sudah setengah jam lamanya ia menunggu si _bodoh _yang tak muncul jua. Namun pada akhirnya, Kaito datang dengan tampang kusut. Katanya, habis dimarahi Mama. Luka hanya bisa mendengus menahan tawa mendengar pernyataan kawannya tersebut.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau memanggilku ke sini?" Luka memulai perbincangan. Kaito tersenyum tipis.

"Menghitung bintang," pemuda itu menggumamkan sebuah kiasan.

"Jangan gila. Aku serius."

"Aku juga serius. Aku ingin kau menghitung jumlah bintang di langit. Biar kubuktikan padamu bahwa cintaku padamu lebih banyak dari jumlah bintang gemintang di angkasa raya. _Karena aku mencintaimu setiap waktu. Pagi, siang, petang, malam."_

_._

_Dan untuk kali ini, Luka tersenyum penuh makna. Ia menyondongkan tubuhnya pelan, lalu mengecup bibir pemuda itu dengan kecupan ringan. Pemuda itu terbelalak kaget._

_"Biar kubuktikan kalau aku juga mencintaimu."_

_._

_._

_._

_—**FIN—**_

_Selesai! XD takutnya pasaran, maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide dan cerita ;A; *sujud* *diinjek*  
Semoga memuaskan, walau kayaknya sama sekali gak memuaskan -_-_

_Feedback sangat dinanti.  
Oh iya, fic ini juga 'kado kecil' buat Matsumono Tsuki-san yang udah dua kali review fic KaitoLuka Chill. Salam kenal yah~ :D_

_._

_Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
13/06/2012_


End file.
